Too lost in you
by Katsuura
Summary: John prend brusquement ses distances avec Sherlock et se rapproche de Sarah. Cela cache-t-il quelque chose? A voir...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Too lost in you

**Auteur:** Katsuura

**Fandom : **Sherlock BBC

**Rating :** T mais évoluera sûrement

**Résumé : **John préfère une soirée au calme avec Sarah à une enquête avec Sherlock. Est-ce que cela cache quelque chose? Sûrement...

Bonne lecture.

Le ciel de Londres s'assombrissait doucement en cette fin d'après-midi. Le soleil d'automne jetait ses derniers éclats dans le salon du 221B sur Baker Street avant que la pénombre ne gagne la pièce. La douceur et la quiétude régnaient dans l'appartement et la lumière dorée lui donnait un aspect douillet et chaleureux malgré le désordre ambiant.

Une porte claqua et une cavalcade se fit entendre dans les escaliers ainsi qu'une voix péremptoire.

-John!

Sherlock Holmes entra telle une tornade dans l'appartement, manteau ouvert et écharpe dénouée.

-John! J'ai besoin de toi.

La pièce paisible un instant auparavant était devenu subitement électrique sous l'influence du jeune homme. L'œil brillant et le visage animé du détective annonçaient à qui le connaissait une nouvelle enquête. Il dégageait une énergie et un entrain hors du commun lorsqu'une énigme intéressante se présentait. Son corps était alors vif et nerveux et son discours volubile et ardent.

Son colocataire et collègue occasionnel, John Watson, était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, le journal qu'il lisait quelques instants auparavant dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Il ne semblait pas étonné ou inquiet de l'agitation qui secouait le détective. John leva un sourcil flegmatique en direction du détective, sans bouger, attendant visiblement une explication. Mais Sherlock était déjà dans la cuisine retournant diverses bouteilles et coupelles à la recherche de quelque chose dans le capharnaüm éparpillé sur la table.

-Où est-elle? Non... Non... Ah! Je l'ai!

Il fourra une petite bouteille au contenu douteux dans sa poche avant de se retourner triomphant vers John. Il sembla surpris du manque de réaction de John. Il fit un vague geste de la main en direction du porte-manteau.

-Pas encore prêt? Allez John, Lestrade m'a appelé. Quelque chose qui semble intéressant pour une fois. On a trouvé un corps chez lord Barrymore. Impossible de l'identifier. Ils ne la trouvent dans aucun fichier : nom inconnu, aucune description de personne disparue ne correspond. Il faut trouver son identité et ce qu'elle fait là. La police patauge, comme d'habitude!

Devant l'immobilité évidente de son interlocuteur, il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien? Dois-je ajouter que cela pourrait se révéler dangereux? Ajouta-t-il mi ironique. Il savait que John ne l'accompagnait pas que pour avoir une dose d'adrénaline mais il s'amusait toujours de l'intérêt que suscitait la promesse du danger chez l'ancien soldat.

John plissa les yeux et prit une inspiration comme s'il se lançait dans un débat.

-Non, Sherlock, je suis désolé, mais ce soir j'ai des projets, répondit-il en se levant pour poser sa tasse sur la table du salon.

-Des projets? Demanda sceptique le détective.

-Je sors avec Sarah ce soir. Nous allons au cinéma et puis nous irons dîner dans un restaurant, lui expliqua le médecin, d'un air décidé comme pour défier le ton dubitatif de Sherlock.

-Oh je t'en prie, s'exclama celui-ci, levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, tu peux repousser à plus tard dans la soirée ou, mieux, à un autre jour. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas. Et ne me dis pas, ajouta-t-il avec véhémence, que tu préfères ça à une enquête avec moi.

-Et bien, en fait, si! S'exclama John, s'échauffant. Ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais je préfère passer une soirée au calme avec quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien...

-On discute!

-Tu monologues! Quelqu'un avec qui plaisanter... Reprit John imperturbable.

-Il y aura Anderson et Donovan!

-... bref, passer une soirée normale, réussit à achever John.

-Assommant! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les gens peuvent trouver à ce genre d'activité.

-Sherlock, je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin! Soupira John exaspéré.

-Futilités! Rejeta-t-il froidement.

Sherlock fit le tour de la pièce à grandes enjambées avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de la ville à ses pieds. Il se retourna et fixa quelques instants John de son regard perçant. Celui-ci frémit. John connaissait ce regard. Il s'agissait de ce regard implacable relevant le moindre détail grâce auquel Sherlock découvrait inévitablement la vérité. John ne détourna pas les yeux malgré son malaise. Il releva le menton et serra un peu plus fort le journal dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas infléchir sa décision. Il devait tenir tête au détective. Il le fallait.

Après quelques instants de cet examen, Sherlock se redressa de toute sa hauteur, resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, murmura "bonne soirée" d'un ton rogue et retraversa le salon à grand pas, disparaissant dans les escaliers sans prendre la peine, à son habitude, de refermer la porte de leur appartement.

John l'entendit dévaler la dernière volée de marches, claquer la porte de l'immeuble et à nouveau l'appartement fut plongé dans le silence. John soupira et essaya de relâcher la pression qu'il avait sentie grandir toute l'après-midi. Il avait réfléchi longuement au cours qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers mois, à son installation à Londres, à son emménagement avec Sherlock, à leur vie en commun depuis, leurs enquêtes, leurs aventures, leur relation.

Il étira ses doigts crispés sur le journal et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement. Il finit par se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil qui avait accueilli toutes ses réflexions durant l'après-midi. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et les ébouriffa machinalement. Il l'avait fait. Du moins le premier pas. Il avait pris sa décision et il devait continuer.

Il prit son portable sur la table basse et chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de Sarah. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait parlé d'un rendez-vous à Sherlock, autant que celui-ci ait lieu. Surtout que John ne doutait pas que le détective ne louperait pas le moindre indice prouvant que John n'était pas sorti, ce qui pourrait se révéler très dangereux pour lui.

Avec détermination, John appuya sur la touche appel de son téléphone. Sarah décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie. La voix douce de la jeune femme arracha un sourire à John. Elle accepta avec un plaisir évident l'invitation. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le cinéma en début de soirée. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, John se sentait peu apaisé. La jeune femme avait cet effet sur lui. Elle était douce, compréhensive, l'écoutait en souriant. Elle atténuait sa mauvaise humeur, anesthésiait ses angoisses et amadouait ses appréhensions. Auprès d'elle, il se sentait serein. Il se sentait aussi plus fort et protecteur.

Décidé à passer une bonne soirée malgré son altercation avec Sherlock, John se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et couper court à toutes les pensées qui continuaient à bourdonner dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Too lost in you

**Auteur :** Katsuura

**Fandom** : Sherlock BBC,

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **où on comprend un peu mieux les réactions de John...

**NDA :** Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché et encouragé à continuer, d'une certaine manière ça m'a décomplexé et permis d'avancer plus facilement sur la suite de cette fic.

Et special big up à la sista! XD

Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long mais vu mon rythme d'écriture, j'ai préféré redécouper mon histoire et ainsi publier plus vite. J'attaque sur le champ la suite, promis!

Bonne lecture ;)

John tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer sous la douche. Il resta un long moment les yeux fermés sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il espérait laver le tumulte de ses pensées sous le flot continu et se dérober à ses propres incertitudes. Il tenta d'orienter son esprit vers Sarah et la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Il espérait que la soirée se passe sans accroc, pour une fois. Il repensa à toutes les tentatives de rendez-vous de ces dernières semaines. Tous, sans exception, s'étaient terminés en catastrophe entre les enlèvements, les enquêtes à boucler, les annulations de dernière minute pour Sherlock et l'épuisement. Sarah avait été d'une patience d'ange jusque-là, il le reconnaissait. Mais John craignait d'arriver à la limite de la persévérance et du flegme de la jeune femme. Ce soir, il ne laisserait rien ni personne leur gâcher leur sortie. Et surtout pas Sherlock.

Malgré l'eau chaude il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Sherlock. John ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Un instant il avait pensé à lui, un instant il avait vu derrière ses paupières closes la silhouette du jeune homme, et cet instant avait suffi. Son corps réagissait à la fugace évocation. Il sentait un désir confus sourdre en lui.

Il avait reconnu la sensation immédiatement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que son corps le trahissait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois que cette "gêne" s'était manifestée chez lui.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, le corps brûlant, un désir poignant dans les reins. Il se réveillait la tête pleine de Sherlock. Il venait de rêver de lui et son corps réagissait aux images qu'il avait vues dans son sommeil : son visage, ses yeux, ses mains. Il lui semblait même entendre sa voix au creux de son oreille. Encore à moitié somnolant, il avait tenté de calmer sa respiration et de vider son esprit pour éteindre son excitation et se rendormir mais avait très vite compris qu'il n'y arriverait pas dans cet état. Tout à fait éveillé, il avait voulu vérifier l'étendue de l'effervescence agitant son corps. Après une hésitation, sa main était descendue le long de son ventre irradiant de chaleur et avait continué son chemin jusqu'à la source de son inconfort.

Il avait ressenti une décharge traverser son corps alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré son sexe. Il avait voulu refuser ce désir mais il avait senti le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre et l'envie devenir insoutenable. N'y tenant plus, il avait commencé à se caresser. Rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que cela ne suffisait pas. Incertain, il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait voulu en finir le plus vite possible. Des images de son rêve lui étaient revenues en mémoire. La présence de Sherlock, son regard perçant, la proximité de son corps alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour murmurer quelque chose à son l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure de ces souvenirs, les gestes de John s'étaient faits de plus en plus courts et saccadés. Dans son esprit enfiévré, les mains sur son corps étaient celles du détective. Ses longues mains blanches touchant son corps, caressant son ventre, ses cuisses, son désir douloureux. Le corps tendu, la respiration haletante, John était rapidement arrivé au paroxysme de son excitation. Il s'était libéré brutalement, gémissant, les dents serrées.

Longtemps après que sa respiration ait repris un rythme calme et profond, il était resté immobile en proie à la confusion. Etait-il attiré par son colocataire? Il s'était posé la question avec appréhension même si la réponse semblait plutôt évidente pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour le déduire. Mais si c'était bien le cas, la situation risquait de devenir compliquée pour John. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme qui lui posait problème. Il avait déjà été attiré par des hommes auparavant. Il avait eu quelques expériences et ce encore très récemment lors de son service en Afghanistan. Rien de bien sérieux. Des dérivatifs à l'angoisse de la guerre et la peur de la mort. L'espoir fugace d'échapper à la solitude, comme pour beaucoup d'autres.

Non, être attiré par un homme ne le perturbait pas après les quelques liaisons qu'il avait pu avoir. Mais les hommes qu'il avait pu côtoyer jusque-là étaient différents de Sherlock. Très différents même. Sherlock était unique en son genre, il fallait bien l'admettre et tenter une relation avec lui relevait de la gageure. Si tant est qu'il fût intéressé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait été clair et direct, aucune erreur n'était possible.

Et quand bien même Sherlock aurait changé d'avis, sa personnalité restait ce qu'elle était : il était génial mais asocial, sans considération pour les sentiments des autres, tour à tour énergique et enthousiaste puis apathique et mélancolique lorsque l'ennui le submergeait. Gérer les extravagances du jeune homme était une tâche déjà suffisamment ardue en tant que colocataire, si en plus John devait gérer les aspects d'une relation plus poussée avec lui, il avait peur de se retrouver dans une situation inextricable très rapidement.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il avait ressassé ces réflexions jusqu'au petit matin. A l'aube, il avait pris sa décision : il ne s'approcherait pas plus de Sherlock pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé ou de le blesser. Ils allaient continuer leur vie semée d'énigmes et d'enquêtes et il allait trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de simple avec qui il pourrait faire un bout de chemin voire faire sa vie. C'était ce qui était le plus raisonnable.

Et surtout il ne devait pas recommencer à fantasmer sur Sherlock. Il ne devait pas habituer son esprit à imaginer des choses qui ne seraient jamais ni laisser son corps à réagir à l'évocation ou la présence du détective.

Malheureusement pour lui, ces résolutions n'avaient pas suffi. Son corps lui rappelait régulièrement qu'il n'avait eu aucun partenaire depuis trop longtemps et le temps qu'il passait en compagnie de Sherlock ne l'aidait pas à se détacher de l'attraction qu'il ressentait malgré le tempérament irascible et despotique de celui-ci. John avait parfois l'impression que depuis qu'il vivait au 221B, sa vie entière était régentée par les décisions et les volontés de Sherlock et que lui-même n'avait plus grand chose à décider. C'est cette impression qui l'avait finalement déterminé cet après-midi-là à se détacher plus des enquêtes menées par Sherlock et passer moins de temps avec lui. Du moins, tant que son concours n'était pas essentiel au détective. Ce qui était rarement le cas, au sentiment du médecin. Il jouait avec enthousiasme le rôle du spectateur conquis d'avance et du faire-valoir. C'est au terme de ces réflexions qu'il avait décidé de tenter sa chance plus sérieusement avec Sarah.

Toujours sous la douche, mécontent contre lui-même et son corps qu'il ne contrôlait pas plus qu'un adolescent, John tourna fermement le robinet d'eau froide afin de calmer les ardeurs de son corps. L'eau glacée cingla sa peau comme un fouet. Il se força à rester sous le pommeau de douche plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il sorti enfin, il n'était pas loin de claquer des dents. Il s'étrilla plus qu'il ne se sécha, pour se réchauffer et malmener un peu plus ce corps qui se manifestait indûment. Il s'habilla rapidement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant d'attraper sa veste posée sur une chaise de la cuisine et quitter l'appartement. Il croisa Mrs Hudson en bas des escaliers.

-John, vous sortez?

-Oui, Mrs Hudson, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sarah ce soir, répondit John avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh c'est pour cela que Sherlock est encore parti en claquant la porte! S'exclama la logeuse, la mine désolée.

Comme souvent, John s'abstint de répondre, de peur d'être désagréable avec la brave femme.

-Bonne soirée Mrs Hudson, bougonna-t-il en quittant l'immeuble. Il claqua la porte et rejoignit d'un pas décidé l'agitation urbaine de fin d'après-midi.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Too lost in you

Auteur : Katsuura

Fandom : Sherlock BBC.

NDA : Oui, je sais voici DEJA la suite! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et certains aspects de mon histoire devaient "mûrir" un peu au calme.  
Un grand grand grand merci à mes reviewers.  
Silia Valentine : il faut bien qu'il résiste, au moins un peu, histoire de mettre un peu de sel et de suspense!  
Crispiana, Dieithryn, Didi11 : Merciiii Clelia : j'ai adoré ton comment, j'ai éclaté de rire, toute seule au boulot (me suis encore tapé l'affiche devant les collègues!)  
C Elise : on parle de Sherlock quand même, t'inquiètes pas trop! ;)  
Chocobon : T'es pas la moitié d'une chiante toi alors! Mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est pour tenter de les sortir un peu plus vite. OK j'ai bien noté TENTER. Et je veux bien faire parler John mais tout seul, c'est difficile... Déjà qu'il est en plein déni, il va finir en établissement psy si je le fais dialoguer avec sa bouteille de shampoing! XD Et n'oubliez pas j'écris d'autant plus vite que j'ai des reviews ;) Vil chantage, je sais.

Enjoy! ^^

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le flot continu des voitures, taxis et autres bus s'était calmé mais tous les couples de Londres semblaient vouloir profiter une dernière fois de la clémence du temps pour flâner dans les rues de la capitale. John avait mis son projet à exécution et avait rejoint Sarah devant le cinéma. Le film, sans être exceptionnel, s'était révélé être une bonne comédie satyrique, même si John avait dû faire l'effort de se reconcentrer sur l'histoire plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas s'abandonner au film. Régulièrement il surprenait son esprit à vagabonder loin de la salle obscure. Il passait d'une idée l'autre, souvent sans rapport apparent entre elles, sauf peut-être un certain détective consultant. John se persuadait que sa distraction était dû à la tension du rendez-vous. Il fut soulagé lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent : plus besoin de concentration forcée, discuter avec Sarah lui demandait bien moins d'efforts.

En sortant du restaurant, la jeune femme glissa son bras sous celui de John naturellement et s'y accrocha. Elle posa un instant la tête contre son épaule. John ne réprima pas un sourire satisfait et accorda son pas celui de sa compagne. Alors qu'ils redescendaient le long des rues éclairées en discutant avec animation, John sentait le corps souple serré contre lui qui se balançait au rythme de leurs pas. Il ignorait avec conviction la poche intérieure de son blouson qui vibrait avec insistance depuis le début de la soirée. Hors de question qu'il décroche. Ni même qu'il jette un coup d'œil au téléphone. De toute manière, il avait peu de doute sur l'identité de l'auteur des messages.

Ils ralentirent l'allure en s'engageant dans la rue où vivait la jeune femme. Arrivés devant son immeuble, ils s'arrêtèrent. La jeune femme lâcha le bras de John et, ce faisant, lui effleura la main. John s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda la jeune femme qui lui souriait. John réalisa qu'il y avait souvent un peu de moquerie et d'attente dans les moues de Sarah lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Soudain, il assimilait ça à un défi. Et le sergent Watson était du genre à relever les défis.

-Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment, lui dit-il.

Sarah esquissa un sourire boudeur.

-Tu dis ça comme si la soirée était déjà terminée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin. Définitivement un défi. Sarah le prenait parfois au dépourvu avec ses réflexions espiègles. Elle le désarmait et réveillait en lui ses instincts protecteurs. Mais avec elle, il se sentait en charge de la situation, fort, responsable. Il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de faire un pas en avant. Elle ne bougea pas. Leurs vêtements se frôlaient. La poche de la veste de John ne vibrait plus à présent. Il avança encore. Il leva la main et lui effleura la joue repoussant une mèche détachée derrière son oreille. Elle avait levé son visage vers lui, confiante et attentive ses gestes. Elle l'attendait. Il n'avait plus qu'à se pencher un peu. Il regarda le visage tranquille à

quelques centimètres du sien. Il cilla un instant avant de se reprendre et l'embrasser enfin. Lorsqu'il détacha son visage du sien, Sarah passa sa main derrière la nuque de John et se colla contre lui pour ne pas rompre le baiser. John sentit son estomac entamer une légère ola. Plus sûr de lui maintenant, il fit glisser sa main le long de la chevelure de la jeune femme, continua le long de son épaule et descendit dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement et s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps du médecin. John sentait ses formes pleines et accueillantes lovées contre lui.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Sarah lui prit la main en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu entres?

John sentit une légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Après ces semaines, il allait enfin

avancer dans sa relation avec la jeune femme.

-Désolé, il a des projets pour ce soir.

John regardait toujours Sarah. Ce n'était pas sa voix à elle, de toute évidence, et il était quasi certain de ne pas avoir parlé. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se retourna, les yeux toujours clos. Cette voix, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir à qui elle appartenait! Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Sherlock Holmes se tenait juste derrière lui, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau, son écharpe nouée lâchement autour du cou et son sourire faussement affable sur les lèvres. Plusieurs pensées surgirent simultanément dans l'esprit de John. Il était en colère de voir que Sherlock ne lui laissait pas de répit malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit en début de soirée, confus car il se demandait si le détective les avait suivis voire espionnés et suspicieux face au sourire qu'il savait faux, il suffisait au médecin de regarder les yeux de son colocataire pour en être certain.

-Que fais-tu là ? Fût la première et seule chose qu'il réussit articuler.

Sherlock le regarda un instant, un sourcil levé comme si John avait posé une nouvelle fois une question stupide et sans intérêt. Il ignora la question et il se tourna vers Sarah.

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous interrompre mais nous sommes actuellement sur une enquête quelque peu compliquée et je ne peux absolument pas me passer de John. Vous savez quel point il peut se révéler indispensable. J'espère que cela ne vous contrarie pas trop.

Malgré ce que Sherlock venait de dire, John ne lui trouvait du tout un air désolé et il s'apprêtait lui faire vertement remarquer quand il fut coupé par Sarah.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Je sais que John est très ...important, répondit-elle.

-Non, Sarah, vraiment, je suis certain que Sherlock pourra se passer de moi ce soir, plaida John

-Absolument pas! Assura immédiatement le détective.

-John, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, le rassura-t-elle. Nous aurons d'autres occasions, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à sa seule attention.

Même si cette promesse lui ouvrait des perspectives plaisantes, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir abandonner Sarah au seuil de son appartement.

-John, j'ai réellement besoin de toi, lui répéta Sherlock l'air grave.

John, encore hésitant se décida en voyant la mine sérieuse du détective mais conserva une mine mi renfrognée mi résigné. Bon gré mal gré, il finissait toujours par obéir aux volontés du détective. D'habitude, il s'en accommodait très bien mais ce soir cela l'énervait. Il s'en voulait de toujours céder aux caprices de Sherlock. La faiblesse de sa volonté l'irritait. Comme si son univers tout entier se bornait à Sherlock et aux aventures dans lesquelles il l'embarquait invariablement. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il était quasi impossible de résister lorsque le détective avait décidé quelque chose. Il déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour s'assurer la présence de John quand il avait décidé qu'il en avait besoin. John se souvenait encore du jour où Lestrade en personne était venu le chercher au dispensaire, envoyé par Sherlock qui refusait de mettre un pied à scotland Yard sans John qui ignorait ses textos, occupé avec ses patients.

-Très bien, allons-y, décida-t-il en soupirant.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sherlock fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans le taxi qui les attendait. John fit un dernier signe de tête avec un sourire d'excuse à l'attention de Sarah et le suivit.

John était décidé à ne pas parler le premier. Il avait décidé qu'il n'entamerait pas la discussion et ne s'intéresserait qu'à l'enquête. Il se sentait un peu puéril mais était toujours contrarié. Tourné vers la fenêtre, il regardait défiler les rues sans broncher. Sherlock, qui avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, le laissa bouder quelques minutes. Au terme de ce qu'il estimait être suffisant, i se tourna vers John les yeux brillants.

-Un détail me tracassait dans cette affaire mais je pense avoir compris ce qui s'est passé. C'était très ingénieux, nous avons affaire quelqu'un de très ingénieux, continua-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

John leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré autant contre Sherlock que contre lui-même. Il avait encore perdu, il renonçait son mutisme offensé et vengeur.

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, le regard malicieux. John connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Ce regard annonçait un plan d'action et le dénouement de l'affaire sous peu.

-Nous allons lui tendre un piège! Annonça triomphalement Sherlock en se renfonçant dans son siège, les mains jointes devant son visage dans une attitude familière.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son colocataire. Il sentait déjà les premiers frissons d'anticipation du danger courir le long de son dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite! Bonne lecture à tous

Un grand merci aux fidèles reviewers

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à Baker street, Sherlock trépignait presque. Il était impatient de voir le résultat des mesures qu'il avait prises, ou plutôt imposées à Lestrade, afin de débusquer le tueur qui préoccupait Scotland Yard. Lestrade, fataliste, avait écouté les instructions de Sherlock et après un soupir appuyé les avait transmises à ses subordonnés. Il n'avait même pas demandé d'explication sachant parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse satisfaisante de la part du détective tant que l'auteur du crime ne serait pas attrapé. Heureusement pour l'inspecteur, ce jour-là, Donovan n'était pas de garde, ce qui avait épargné à son supérieur ses reniflements hostiles et dédaigneux.

Sherlock répugnait à détailler ses plans avant que tout ne soit mis en place et parfaitement ficelé. Prudence excessive ou goût du mystère, John, lui, s'en accommodait. Il s'accommodait toujours des habitudes excentriques de son colocataire. Il suivait Sherlock, l'aidait dans la mesure de ses capacités. Il essayait d'observer et de comprendre. Il émettait des hypothèses et tombait invariablement à côté. Bien loin d'agacer Sherlock, les tentatives de John et ses questions lui permettaient de faire étalage de ses talents devant un auditoire acquis d'avance. Depuis leur première affaire ensemble, John ne s'était pas lassé ni blasé d'être le témoin du génie de Sherlock. L'intelligence hors du commun du détective consultant le fascinait et l'émerveillait à chaque fois.

Pour le moment, enfoncé au fond du siège du taxi, le détective passait son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, d'un air absent, un demi-sourire sur la bouche. Au bout d'un moment, John tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué du silence du détective. En le voyant ainsi, il eu soudain l'impression que son estomac tentait une cascade particulièrement périlleuse quelque part entre sa poitrine et le fin fond de ses entrailles. Il se retourna de l'autre côté, les rues de Londres lui semblant bien moins dangereuses pour le maintien de son calme. Le repos fut de courte durée. Sherlock se pencha brusquement vers lui, lui posa sa main sur le bras, les yeux brillants. Il ressemblait à un enfant préparant une bonne blague.

-Si tout se déroule bien, notre criminel se jettera en un rien de temps dans le piège que je lui ai tendu. Il est plus malin que ces imbéciles de Scotland Yard, ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué, mais je le surclasse largement. Pourquoi les gens ne savent-ils pas observer ? Ils regardent mais ne voient rien?

Il s'était tourné vers John comme si celui-ci eût pu lui donner la réponse, étant lui-même un exemplaire du genre « stupide ». John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui semblait parfois que Sherlock avait des côtés terriblement enfantins. Il comprenait Mycroft qui cherchait à tout prix à protéger son frère des dangers inhérents à son métier mais également de lui-même, même si la tâche était particulièrement ardue au vu de la personnalité complexe de Sherlock. Le regard de John s'accrocha un instant aux lèvres du détective. Il se reprit rapiedment et dégagea son bras doucement mais fermement de la poigne de Sherlock. Il jugeait inutile d'encourager ses organes à jouer les montagnes russes. Sherlock ne sembla pas y prêter attention, tout occupé qu'il était à l'anticipation de sa réussite, ce qui rassura John. Il voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention du détective sur son comportement. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner à Sherlock l'occasion d'exercer ses talents de déduction sur lui.

-Comment saurons-nous que ton plan a fonctionné?

-J'ai demandé à Lestrade de m'envoyer un message. J'ai des questions à poser au meurtrier quand il aura été attrapé afin d'éclaircir les dernières zones d'ombre.

John le regarda de côté, un sourcil levé.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore tout éclairci? Lui lança-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Sherlock lui lança un regard peu amène. L'air innocent de John de le convainquit pas, il avait vu l'ombre du sourire sur le visage de son colocataire.

-Des détails, lui répondit-il sobrement.

-Évidemment, approuva John.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux retenant un sourire. La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence du confortable taxi qui filait dans les rues à présent désertes de Londres.

Une fois rentrés, John décida de se faire un thé avant d'aller se coucher. S'affairant avec la bouilloire, il s'adressa à Sherlock sans se retourner :

-Tu veux quelque chose? Thé ? Toast ?

Au bout de quelques secondes n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse il retourna. Il n'était pas rare que Sherlock ne réponde pas aux questions qui lui étaient posées, soit qu'il fût perdu dans ses pensées ou qu'il estimât la question inopportune et donc non fondée à recevoir une réponse de sa part. John n'insistait pas en général et ajoutait parfois un commentaire sur les plaisirs de la vie en colocation. Il ne devenait opiniâtre et buté que sur le sujet de la nourriture pendant les enquêtes qui duraient plusieurs jours, enquêtes durant lesquelles Sherlock refusait d'avaler quoi que soit sous prétexte que la digestion le ralentissait.

En se retournant pour reposer la question, John se retrouva nez à nez avec son silencieux colocataire. John sentit son estomac faire un bond quand il vit le regard de celui-ci. Les yeux brillants et le sourire malicieux. L'expression qu'il arborait quand il lançait un nouveau plan d'attaque. John l'avait vu de maintes fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est John qu'il regardait. Il était la cible de Sherlock Holmes. John sentit son estomac tenter une cascade pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Sherlock! Fit-il d'une voix mi- interrogative mi- inquiète.

Le détective avança encore un peu, toujours sans répondre ce qui ne rassura pas John.

-Sherlock!

Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas malgré l'avertissement contenu dans la voix de John. Il était près de lui maintenant. Son sourire avait diminué mais l'étincelle que John avait vue dansait toujours au fond de regard. John sentait confusément que ce que Sherlock préparait risquait de mettre en danger toutes ses résolutions. Sa présence seule était déjà problématique pour l'équilibre émotionnel de John, alors la proximité de son corps et ce regard aigu et âpre lui donnaient l'impression d'être exposé et le rendaient nerveux. Nerveux et confus.

-Sherlock, non, demanda John d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme et convaincant.

-Tu voulais savoir si je désire quelque chose?

La respiration de John resta brusquement coincée au milieu de sa poitrine. Malgré tout il essayait de réagir. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire juste parce que Sherlock le regardait avec ces yeux brillants et lui parlait avec cette voix basse et un peu voilée.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Sherlock près de lui. Instinctivement il recula mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Sherlock avançait. Il se retrouva très vite acculé. Lorsqu'il sentit le placard contre son dos, il s'appuya dessus et leva les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leur poitrine se frôle à chaque inspiration. John posa son poing fermé contre la poitrine de Sherlock pour l'empêcher d'approcher un peu plus.

-Alors, John? Insista Sherlock.

Le son de sa voix était à peine audible bien qu'aucun bruit de la rue ne filtrât dans l'appartement. John sentait le souffle de Sherlock près de sa tempe.

-Non, souffla encore John farouchement.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer, ce que Sherlock allait faire bien qu'il ne sût pas déterminer pourquoi. Il sentait aussi confusément qu'après rien ne serait comme avant, faire machine arrière et effacer ca serait impossible. Pour lui en tout cas. Il eu une brève pensée pour Sarah. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ca.

-Non, Sherlock... S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

John sentit sa voix se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Sherlock avait placé une main contre le mur juste à côté de son visage, l'emprisonnant. John détourna les yeux du visage de Sherlock, le regard de celui-ci ne facilitant pas ses efforts pour se concentrer. Sherlock se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille de John.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison et j'arrête.

John essayait de rassembler ses idées. Mais la proximité de Sherlock, la chaleur de son corps qui l'irradiait, le souffle dans son oreille et la voix grave lui avaient vidé la tête de toute idée à peu près cohérente. Un débat intérieur intense le torturait. Une part de lui désirait Sherlock irrésistiblement alors qu'une autre part refusait de lâcher prise et résistait tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à l'image de Sarah.

Le médecin avait toujours la main fermée contre la poitrine de Sherlock. Il n'était plus tout à faire certain d'être en train de le repousser.

-John?

-Ce... Ce n'est pas une bonne... idée, balbutia John.

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il se serait volontiers frappé le crâne contre le mur. Brillante réponse docteur Watson!

-Pourquoi?

John devina plus qu'il n'entendit la voix de Sherlock dans son cou. Elle était très différente de sa voix habituelle, pétulante ou froide et cassante. Elle était basse et profonde et John y sentait un frémissement inhabituel.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à l'attraction que Sherlock exerçait sur lui.

-John, regarde-moi.

John rouvrit les yeux. Il devait répondre, trouver quelque chose à dire. Et il devait empêcher Sherlock de murmurer son prénom et de le regarder de cette manière.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Sherlock plissa les yeux un instant, le regardant attentivement. Doucement, un sourire narquois vint éclairer son visage.

-Mauvaise réponse, annonça-t-il à John.

Et avant que celui ne puisse réagir, Sherlock attira son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les arguments de John avaient définitivement déserté son esprit. De même que ses techniques de combat rapproché et de self défense. Pour le moment son univers se résumait à ces lèvres sur les siennes, à cette main sur son visage. Doutes, craintes et résolution s'étaient brusquement évanouis. Il entrouvrit la main qu'il avait maintenue jusque là sur la poitrine de Sherlock et la referma, agrippant sa chemise. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce geste, Sherlock libéra sa main du mur et la glissa dans le dos de John, assurant sa prise sur lui. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, John leva le bras et passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock et se mit à lui caresser la nuque froissant les cheveux fins entre ses doigts. Il avait rêvé de ce geste à de nombreuses reprises depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à l'appartement, John laissait parfois son esprit vagabonder et il se surprenait régulièrement à fixer la tignasse de son colocataire. Il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises ce qu'il ressentirait en plongeant ses mains dedans. Cette question l'avait même poursuivi dans ses rêves.

Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier de toute évidence. La tête de Sherlock suivait le moindre mouvement de sa main pour profiter au maximum de la sensation des doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux le caressant.

Sous le contrôle de Sherlock, leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et ardent. Il avait plaqué John contre le placard, écrasant ses lèvres, les mordillant, les effleurant de sa langue. Sa main devenait plus insistante et caressait le dos de John. Celui-ci s'accrochait au cou de Sherlock et répondait avidement au détective. Il renonçait à toute volonté de se soustraire à l'emprise de Sherlock. Il laissait échapper ces semaines de frustration, de questionnement et de doute, s'abandonnant complètement dans la fièvre de l'instant. John manqua bientôt d'air. Sherlock le laissa se détacher de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il regardait avec un plaisir satisfait les joues roses du médecin, ses lèvres rougies, son souffle court. Nul doute qu'il eut déjà déduit la plupart des gestes qui pouvaient échauffer John et qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à les appliquer.

John essayait de reprendre ses esprits en même temps que son souffle. Il regarda à nouveau Sherlock. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes du détective. Il sentit son estomac se contracter. Dieu qu'il avait envie de prendre possession de ces lèvres, les sentir à nouveau sur lui.

Brusquement Sherlock tourna la tête vers le salon. En un instant, il lâcha John et s'écarta de lui d'un pas souple. John était confus. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de leur logeuse qui entrait dans le salon. Sherlock l'avait devancée et s'occupait déjà de renvoyer énergiquement la brave femme chez elle. Malheureusement forte de cette routine, Mrs Hudson se laissait difficilement éconduire.

John était soulagé que leur logeuse ne puisse le voir caché dans la cuisine, décoiffé, essoufflé et les vêtements un peu froissés. Pour reprendre un semblant de contenance et dissimuler son trouble, John se tourna vers le plan de travail pour y faire remplir la bouilloire et la mettre sur le gaz. Il y resta résolument alors que Sherlock reclaquait finalement la porte de l'appartement derrière Mrs Hudson. L'oreille aux aguets, il entendit Sherlock s'approcher à nouveau de lui et s'arrêter cette fois à une distance respectable. Le dos de John semblait lui crier de s'arrêter cette fois à un intervalle de sécurité.

John posa sa tasse et se retourna enfin.

-Alors?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il était quasi prêt depuis longtemps mais mon pc a eu la mauvaise idée de décéder quelques jours après la parution du chapitre précédent. Heureusement, j'ai pu le récupérer et le finir.

Un grand merci aux quelques personnes qui font l'effort de laisser une petite review, ca motive et ca fait plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review. Souvenez-vous, review is love ^^

Lorsqu'il revint vers la cuisine, Sherlock trouva John affairé à préparer un thé. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait très absorbé par la manipulation de la bouilloire électrique. Une légère brusquerie dans ses gestes et le bruit de la bouilloire qui heurtait le plan de travail arrêtèrent le détective à une distance de sécurité. Il n'oubliait pas que John était parfaitement entraîné au combat et dangereux quand il était en colère.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, son mug à la main, John pouvait donner une impression de calme mais Sherlock remarqua le léger tremblement de la main, le menton légèrement rentré et la respiration saccadée.

-Sherlock !

Le détective fut sèchement sorti de son observation.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?

Sherlock fit un instant sa tête 'John-est-idiot' mais jugea plus prudent de répondre à son colocataire.

- John, l'intelligence n'est pas ta principale qualité mais je te pensais tout de même un peu plus vif que ça.

John éclata d'un rire artificiel.

-Parfait, Sherlock, parfait ! C'est le moment idéal pour te payer ma tête.

Il renversa une bonne partie de son thé en faisant un mouvement brusque pour illustrer ce qu'il disait.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, sans prévenir, tu m'as sauté dessus. Pourquoi? Une nouvelle expérience? Ou tu t'ennuies et tu as trouvé un nouveau passe-temps? Parce que, je te préviens, je ne vais pas te laisser me manipuler. Pas dans ce domaine, Sherlock...

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de thé dans le mug à présent. Sherlock essaya de couper John. Il savait que s'il le laissait faire et s'il ne rencontrait aucun obstacle, John pouvait continuer à s'échauffer tout seul jusqu'à finalement exploser et quitter l'appartement en criant et claquant la porte. Lorsque ça arrivait, le médecin partait marcher plusieurs heures pour se calmer. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Sherlock savait toujours où il se trouvait. S'il avait le moindre doute, les textos sarcastiques de son frère ne manquaient pas de lui imposer la vision de John dans la chambre de Sarah.

-John, ce n'est pas évident ?

-Non, Sherlock, non, ca n'est pas...

-J'en avais envie.

La gorge sèche, John semblait changé en statue de sel. Sherlock attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

-Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

John retrouva du souffle pour s'indigner.

-J'en avais envie?

-Bien sûr. Evident.

-Encore une de tes brillantes déductions?

-Exactement. Et je peux te le prouver ! Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas eu de réaction de rejet brutale, ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais été complètement surpris et choqué. Tu aurais facilement pu te défendre et m'envoyer au tapis, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Donc le fait qu'un homme t'embrasse ne te choque pas. De plus, tu as compris immédiatement ce que je voulais faire, ce qui ne serait pas venu tout de suite à l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais pensé ou à qui ça n'était jamais arrivé. Non, ca ne t'aurait pas effleuré l'esprit, alors que là, tu savais.

Son regard se fit plus perçant.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu embrassais un autre homme.

John avait posé sa tasse vide et s'appuyait contre la cuisinière, les jambes croisées et soutenait le regard de Sherlock malgré l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et le nœud au fond de sa gorge. Il n'était pas facile de se sentir ainsi dévoilé, d'autant plus qu'il avait fait tant d'effort pour se protéger.

-Point suivant : d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu n'as pas trouvé ça désagréable. Bien au contraire.

A cette évocation, John sentit son visage se colorer malgré lui. Il se lança intérieurement une bordée d'injures pour s'être laissé décortiquer aussi facilement par cette saleté de détective. Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de Sherlock ce qui n'aida pas John à se calmer.

-Si j'ajoute ceci à d'autres observations faites auparavant comme le nombre de douches froides que tu t'infliges après avoir passé du temps avec moi ou les insomnies qui te tiennent éveillées depuis quelques semaines...

-Comment peux-tu seulement savoir pour les douches froides ou les insomnies?

John avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir avoué en posant la question mais c'était trop fort, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

-J'entends la chaudière s'arrêter quand tu coupes l'eau chaude, et il suffit de regarder ton visage le matin pour voir que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Et je sais que tes insomnies ne sont pas dues à un quelconque traumatisme en Afghanistan malgré ce qu'en pense ton analyste.

Sherlock arborait à présent son sourire victorieux et narquois. Evidement, tout ça était trop simple pour lui. John lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure.

-Avoir raison c'est un besoin ou c'est une obsession chez toi?

-Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles! Reprenons : tu prends des douches froides après avoir passé du temps avec moi, tu ne dors plus de la nuit, ce qui semblerait indiquer que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, ce qui est corroboré par ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Par contre...

Il joignit les mains devant son visage, les pouces sous son menton. John le voyait réfléchir, les dizaines d'idées et hypothèses qui germaient dans son esprit à chaque seconde se reflétant dans ses yeux.

-Tu prends tes distances. Tu as parfaitement pris conscience de ton attirance pour moi mais tu la refuses. Pourquoi?

Sherlock comprenait les mécanismes de la pensée criminelle mais il avait parfois du mal à comprendre la complexité des sentiments de ses congénères et plus particulièrement ceux de son colocataire. Malgré cette difficulté qu'il connaissait, John avait l'impression qu'une catastrophe inéluctable déferlait sur lui. Sherlock poursuivit son analyse.

-Quand je t'ai présenté comme un ami à la banque, tu as rectifié et dit que tu n'étais un collègue. Par la suite, tu as commencé à sortir avec Sarah. Relation qui s'est révélé être un simple dérivatif car elle n'a abouti à rien jusqu'à maintenant. Et maintenant tu refuses de m'accompagner pour les enquêtes. Ne me dis pas que tu n'essaies pas de te tenir à distance.

John avait pâli en entendant Sherlock évoquer sa relation avec Sarah. Il se sentait démuni et exaspéré. Ses sentiments et pensées les plus intimes avaient été mis à nu par l'œil expert de Sherlock. A cet instant il avait bien envie de lui lancer comme la plupart des gens un "Va te faire foutre!" rageur. Il s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise de cuisine et serra les poings, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

-Et qu'en déduis-tu?

Sherlock l'observait.

-Tu as peur.

John eut un rire sans joie avant de hocher la tête.

-Peur? Parfait! Et puis-je savoir de quoi j'ai peur?

Il su qu'il venait de marquer un point quand il vit la mine d'intense réflexion de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi John, ex-soldat ayant côtoyé la guerre et la mort, un homme prêt à risquer sa vie pour ses amis sans la moindre hésitation face à n'importe quel ennemi, pouvait avoir peur.

-Tu as peur de moi!

John s'esclaffa :

-Peur de toi! Désolé de décevoir ton brillant intellect mais non, Sherlock, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Seulement, je me souviens parfaitement de la mise en garde que tu m'as adressée chez Angelo! Tu ne l'as pas faite par hasard, pas toi! Tu savais parfaitement que j'étais attiré par toi. Quand l'un des hommes les plus observateurs qui soit pense qu'une personne est attirée par lui, c'est probablement le cas!

-Je te rappelle que nous nous connaissions à peine, je voulais que tout soit clair entre nous.

-Tu as été parfaitement clair, merci! Railla John, acide. Et puis, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte et que tu n'en fais et n'en feras jamais qu'à ta tête quoi que j'en pense et quoi que je désire. Je suis toujours obligé de céder et de passer par la route que tu as décidé de suivre. Ca me va tant qu'il ne s'agit que des enquêtes ou encore de notre collocation, je m'en accommode parfaitement mais ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'une relation ou d'un couple, Sherlock!

John savait qu'il avait quelque peu dépassé sa pensée en parlant de cette manière à Sherlock mais il se sentait trop furieux pour le moment pour le reconnaître ou revenir sur ses paroles. Toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines, l'humiliation de se sentir mis à nu et son impuissance à réagir ou à empêcher Sherlock de le découvrir s'étaient déversées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu refuses de t'impliquer avec moi parce que j'ai un tempérament autoritaire?

-Despotique! Rectifia John.

Sherlock s'approcha de John. Arrivé juste face à lui, il baissa un peu la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée, il semblait hésiter.

-John,…

-Sherlock !

Le détective se retourna d'un bloc. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas entendu arriver Lestrade. Il le regarda d'une manière qui donna presque envie à l'officier de Scotland Yard de faire demi-tour aussi sec. Essoufflé par les escaliers qu'il avait montés quatre à quatre, l'inspecteur se tenait le côté.

-J'ai eu un appel de mes gars. Ils ont repéré notre tueur. Je suis passé vous le dire en me rendant sur place.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle. Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue.

-Hem… Vous venez ?

Sherlock réagit enfin et emboita le pas à Lestrade qui disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers.

-Bien sûr. On prend un taxi.

Sur le seuil, il se retourna et interrogea John du regard. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de la tête et le suivit. Après tout, autant aller jusqu'au bout de cette enquête. John était à la fois soulagé que Lestrade soit venu interrompre leur confrontation et à la fois déçu de ne pas savoir ce que Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un taxi. Cette fois durant le trajet, aucun des deux ne brisa le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.


	6. Chapter 6

Lestrade avait disséminé ses hommes dans le parc pour monter la garde. Sherlock avait décidé de se dissimuler derrière un massif de buis au fond de la propriété près du mur d'enceinte. John était resté avec lui. Tapis côte à côte, immobiles et silencieux, ils guettaient le moindre mouvement ou bruit. Sherlock semblait indifférent à la conversation houleuse qu'ils avaient pu eue avant de quitter l'appartement, totalement absorbé par la traque.

John qui l'observait à la dérobée en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit altérée. Il aimait la vie qu'il menait avec Sherlock, leurs aventures, la complicité qui les liait, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre. En même temps, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait également un peu agacé. C'était à croire que rien ne pouvait toucher ou perturber le détective pendant une enquête. Pas même leur explication interrompue. Ou sa présence à côtés du détective. Ou le silence les séparant. Les minutes passant, l'agacement de John prenait de l'ampleur s'exaspérant du calme de Sherlock. Au terme de ce qui semblait être une éternité, John se tourna vers le détective. Sentant les yeux sur lui, Sherlock détourna son visage du parc pour le regarder. Malgré l'obscurité, John crut voir changer l'expression présente sur son visage anguleux. La concentration ardente faisait maintenant place à une profonde gravité. L'irritation de John s'adoucit sensiblement.

« Sherlock-

Celui-ci se rapprocha de John et lui posa l'index sur les lèvres :

- Chut !

- Toi chut ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard belliqueux qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire avant de reprendre leur observation silencieuse.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, un léger bruissement se fit entendre. Une ombre bougea dans le parc. La silhouette se faufilait entre les massifs et les arbres du parc quand un des policiers tenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'attraper. Sans plus se préoccuper de passer inaperçu, le malfaiteur détala en courant et distança vite son poursuivant. Des ordres criés par Lestrade retentirent dans le parc étouffés par le bruit de ses hommes surgissant de leur cachette.

Le fugitif avait dévié sa trajectoire et il se précipitait vers le mur d'enceinte afin de se sauver, droit vers Sherlock et John. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Sherlock bondit du fourré où ils étaient cachés pour lui barrer la route. L'homme se figea soudainement face à Sherlock avant de brandir un revolver. John, qui avait anticipé le mouvement contrairement à Sherlock, surgit de sa cachette et prit son élan pour se jeter sur lui. Sherlock vit alors l'homme se tourner vers John, comme au ralenti. Sherlock vit nettement le doigt s'ajuster sur la détente de l'arme et après une légère résistance, le mécanisme se déclencher. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps ne répondait plus. Le coup partit. Et Sherlock regarda John s'effondrer sans bruit. Il resta quelques secondes sans réagir comme si son cerveau ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qu'il refusait de traiter l'information.

Et brusquement, le temps reprit sa course effrénée. Sherlock retrouva ses esprits et se précipita au côté de John, ne se préoccupant pas du fugitif. Sherlock ne pouvait pas quitter John des yeux, paralysé par l'angoisse.

« John !

Le médecin était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sherlock se mit au-dessus de lui pour voir son visage.

- John, est-ce que ça va ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il glissa sa main droite dans le cou de son ami, posa ses doigts fébriles au niveau de l'artère. Il sentit immédiatement les pulsations fermes et régulières bien qu'un peu rapides. Cette vérification faite, il ouvrit la veste de John. Il trouva immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. Une tache sombre s'agrandissait à vue d'œil sur le dessus de sa clavicule gauche. A première vue, la balle ne l'avait que légèrement touché, sans causer de dommage grave, mais John semblait inconscient. Sherlock essaya de le réveiller :

- John, réponds ! Allez !

Sherlock, inquiet, le secouait légèrement par les bras sans se soucier de ménager la blessure. Après un laps de temps qui lui parut infini, John grimaça avant d'ouvrir les yeux en marmonnant. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, comme surpris de sa question.

- Ça va, la grande forme, répondit-il avec son enthousiasme ironique.

Sherlock sentit un poids énorme s'évacuer lorsqu'il souffla, comme s'il était resté en apnée depuis le moment où il avait vu le pistolet se tourner vers John.

- Tu es sûr?

- En Irak, mon sergent nous répétait « tant qu'on a mal, c'est que ça va».

John le regarda avec un sourire pincé et ajouta « Ca va... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule et palpa doucement la zone touchée ce qui eut pour résultat quelques grimaces et jurons proférés. Il se redressa et s'assit avec l'aide de Sherlock. Sa veste était mal en point. Il faudrait penser à faire appel aux talents de couturière de Mrs Hudson. Quant à sa blessure, à en juger par la faible intensité de la douleur et ce qu'il avait senti au moment de l'impact, la balle avait juste frôlé la chair laissant une éraflure. Mais rien de bien grave. Une nouvelle cicatrice. La routine, estima-t-il avec une moue fataliste.

Il ne ressentait presque pas de douleur, les endorphines faisant déjà effet. Pour le moment il éprouvait surtout un engourdissement et un vague sentiment d'euphorie. Sa thérapeute aurait parlé d'état de choc, il préférait féliciter l'efficacité de son hypophyse.

Lestrade, qui avait lancé tout ses hommes à la poursuite du tireur, les rejoignit. Il vit d'un coup d'œil que John n'était pas gravement touché. De ce fait, il eut l'air moins inquiet qu'ennuyé qu'un civil ait été blessé au cours d'une de ses interventions. Il allait encore avoir droit à des heures supplémentaires au bureau à remplir des formulaires en triple exemplaire pour se justifier.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, contrarié.

Sherlock se redressa brusquement, se tourna d'un bloc et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Pas grâce à vous ni à vos hommes, lui cracha-t-il au visage sans même laisser le temps à John de rassurer l'officier.

Un instant, celui-ci resta interdit. Il était étonné par l'animosité que dégageait Sherlock. Il le connaissait depuis des années mais jamais il ne l'avait senti aussi agressif qu'à cet instant. Pas même durant ses multiples tentatives de sevrage. Lestrade décida de ne pas relever. Il savait d'expérience que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour s'écarter de Sherlock et se tourna vers John.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Vous voulez dire à part faire votre travail ? S'interposa Sherlock, dédaigneux.

Après un dernier regard à John qui lui fit un léger signe de tête rassurant, Lestrade fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre ses hommes et reprendre le contrôle des opérations.

John, toujours assis, regarda Sherlock fulminer quelques instants. Il essaya de deviner les pensées du détective. Lui qui pensait être devenu bon pour déchiffrer son colocataire commençait à douter de ses capacité. Sherlock tournait en rond, le visage fermé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont l'attraper, tenta John.

Évidement, pensa-t-il, Sherlock détestait voir ses plans ou déductions contrecarrés. A sa surprise, Sherlock s'arrêta, revint près de lui et s'agenouilla à son côté. Il posa sa main sur le bras gauche de John et baissa la tête, comme honteux.

- D'accord, ils ne sont pas très malins, mais au moins ils courent vite, ajouta John pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sherlock hocha la tête avec un demi-rire.

Je ne parierai pas plus sur la vitesse d'Anderson que sur son intelligence.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. John se sentait très las tout à coup et ses idées devenaient confuses.

- On rentre ? Demanda-t-il

Sherlock le jaugea du regard avant de demander :

- Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Sherlock, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, c'est juste une éraflure, presque rien, le rassura-t-il. Je m'en occuperai moi-même, inutile d'appeler une ambulance ou de passer la nuit aux urgences pour ça. Je me sens _bien_.

Sherlock hésita mais décida de faire confiance à John. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. John se leva sans difficulté mais une fois debout resta raide et légèrement penché du côté gauche.

- Filons avant que cette chère Sally que j'aperçois là bas ne pense à appeler ladite ambulance, ajouta-t-il.

Ils s'éclipsèrent mais n'échappèrent pas au regard désapprobateur de Sally. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et, pour une fois, Sherlock évita toute réflexion acerbe à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Une fois dans la rue Sherlock s'occupa de trouver un taxi pendant que John attendait patiemment, appuyé contre le mur d'une maison. Après s'être installé avec quelques difficultés dans la voiture, John sentit plusieurs fois le regard du détective se poser sur lui. Malgré les regards répétés et le mutisme de Sherlock, il ne trouvait pas le courage d'engager la conversation ; la soirée avait été particulièrement longue et épuisante aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires et il avait maintenant mal à l'épaule. Il s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Baker street.

A peine rentré, John alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et entreprit d'ôter sa veste avec quelques contorsions avant de la jeter en boule dans un coin. La douleur seule était supportable mais combinée à l'inconfort et la fatigue, elle devenait très pénible. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il était soulagé que la soirée soit terminée. Il se sentait complètement épuisé et envisageait de passer la nuit dans les coussins accueillants du canapé pour s'épargner l'effort que représentaient les escaliers, lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock revenir dans le salon. Le détective vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, juste sur le bord de l'assise. Il avait ramené de quoi nettoyer et panser la blessure ainsi qu'une ampoule d'hydrocodone et le matériel d'injection que John gardait en cas d'urgence dans un endroit qu'il pensait sûr et à l'abri de Sherlock. A bien y réfléchir, il fut moins étonné que Sherlock ait trouvé sa seringue d'urgence et le dérivé opiacé que le désinfectant et le coton. Il tendit la main pour prendre le matériel mais Sherlock le mis hors de sa portée. John soupira. Il ne voulait pas recommencer à se disputer mais Sherlock ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser faire comme il l'entendait.

- Je peux le faire tu sais, je suis _médecin_. J'ai même un diplôme qui l'atteste si tu souhaites vérifier !

- Il atteste aussi que tu as la dextérité requise pour te faire toi-même une injection dans le bras et te soigner correctement une plaie à l'épaule ? Soupira Sherlock. Pourquoi les médecins sont-ils les pires patients?

- Je pense qu'ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville des détectives consultant dans ce domaine, rétorqua John acerbe.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa phrase resta en suspens car il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène que John évoquait. Il choisit un autre angle d'attaque.

- John, je veux juste t'aider.

Il semblait sincère. John ne voulait pas se battre, quelles que fussent les raisons de Sherlock, et il décida de le laisser faire. Trop épuisé pour être mal à l'aise, John déboutonna sa chemise avant de l'enlever. Le T shirt en-dessous portait la trace d'une auréole de sang séché. John le saisit délicatement par le col et tira dessus à titre expérimental. Il constata avec une grimace que le T shirt restait collé à sa peau.

- Attends, je vais le faire, lui dit Sherlock en imbibant généreusement une compresse de désinfectant avant de l'appliquer directement sur le tissu raidi.

John étouffa un gémissement au contact. Il posa sa main droite juste sous la trace de la blessure pour couper la sensation qui s'estompa rapidement. Quand le tissu fut bien détrempé, John réessaya de le décoller, avec succès cette fois. Sherlock l'aida à l'enlever. John frémit en sentant ses doigts le frôler mais reporta son attention sur sa blessure.

Sans être trop méchante, la plaie n'en n'était pas moins vilaine. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas remise à saigner. John en tâta les abords précautionneusement sans retenir un rictus lorsqu'il approcha trop près de la peau abîmée. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avait préparé d'une main experte l'injection d'analgésique. John ne vérifia même pas, confiant en l'expérience de Sherlock en la matière. Il remua sur place à l'approche de l'aiguille qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Sherlock s'arrêta et leva un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

John s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Non, non... Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en général trois « non » signifient « oui ».

La bouche de Sherlock se fendit d'un demi sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que toi, John Watson, médecin _diplômé_, tu as peur des piqûres !

John, piqué au vif, se redressa avec un air offusqué.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

- D'accord.

- C'est normal, personne n'aime ça, même les médecins, conclut John.

- Bien sûr, approuva Sherlock, un peu trop vigoureusement au goût de John.

Après un dernier regard amusé, Sherlock approcha l'aiguille du bras de John. Il fut arrêté par une question.

- Tu es sûr que tu sauras le faire ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder John d'un air exaspéré.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu sauras, se répondit John à lui-même, conscient de la maîtrise de Sherlock pour les injections.

- Merci pour ta confiance, s'amusa Sherlock qui fit l'injection rapidement, l'air sûr de lui.

John le regardait faire avec attention mais sans crainte. Au-delà de la vague appréhension de la piqûre, il faisait toujours une confiance aveugle à Sherlock tout en restant lucide à propos du détective. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne lui disait pas tout ou l'utilisait à des fins expérimentales lors de certaines enquêtes. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème car il ne doutait pas de l'amitié sans faille que lui portait Sherlock.

Le temps que Sherlock repose l'aiguille sur la table basse et reprenne le désinfectant, le produit faisait visiblement déjà effet : le visage de John s'était détendu et il s'appuyait à présent avec mollesse contre le dossier du canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il respirait plus calmement et profondément.

Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, il l'aurait cru endormi. Mais il pouvait voir le pli pensif entre les sourcils de John lui indiquant que celui-ci était toujours éveillé. Il avait trouvé à de nombreuses reprises John endormi devant la télévision et avait passé un temps ridiculement conséquent à l'observer, à comparer son expression avec celles qu'il connaissait de la journée, à étudier les mouvements de ses yeux et de sa bouche pendant que John passait en sommeil paradoxal. Il s'étonnait lui-même de passer autant de temps à observer son colocataire dormir, lui qui se lassait toujours très vite de n'importe quel sujet d'étude dès qu'il en avait fait le tour ( et par conséquent finissait par laisser tomber). Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait le tour de John Watson, qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi la multiplicité des facettes et la complexité de cet homme. Le sujet, au lieu de devenir ennuyeux et rébarbatif, n'avait fait que prendre de l'intérêt. Malgré leur vie en colocation et tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, Sherlock était encore régulièrement surpris par les réactions de John, ce qui alimentait sa curiosité. C'était la première fois que Sherlock rencontrait un sujet aussi difficile et par la même occasion aussi captivant. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient ou qu'il croisait. Ils se ressemblaient tous avec leurs habitudes, leurs manies, leurs travers, leurs idées stupides et mesquines. Mais John était différent. John était intéressant. Et il s'était fait blesser une nouvelle fois en essayant de le protéger.

Sherlock versa le désinfectant sur le coton et commença à nettoyer la blessure. Il ôta les dernières traces de sang coagulé et appliqua l'antiseptique avec précaution sur les bords de la plaie pour ne pas faire mal à John, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir du tout. Il avait rouvert les yeux et regardait ce que faisait Sherlock. Il semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements des longs doigts fins et précis de Sherlock bien que vaguement surpris d'être l'objet de leur attention.

Sherlock termina le pansement en fixant le tout avec un morceau de sparadrap. Il passa son pouce plusieurs fois sur l'adhésif pour qu'il reste en place puis s'attarda sur la peau nue quelques instants dans un mouvement de va-et-vient apaisant. John laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux. Ses idées devenaient confuses et s'entremêlaient en un ballet exalté d'images et de sons. Il essaya de lutter contre la fatigue, les effets de l'analgésique et l'effet calmant de la caresse dans son cou mais tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Vindidiou, ce chapitre-ci m'aura donné du fil à retordre (entre les relectures, corrections, réécritures complètes, modifications,...) ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les personnes qui attendaient cette suite mais j'espère que cela valait le coup d'attendre.


End file.
